Emily Preston (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Shane Preston (husband); Jeff Preston (son); Eleanor Camacho (foster daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Queens, New York City, New York; formerly Arizona; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Female | Height = Unknown | Height2 = (current body), 6'2" in Deadpool's body | Weight = Unknown | Weight2 = (current body), 210 lbs. in Deadpool's body | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (current body), bald when sharing body with DeadpoolCategory:Bald | UnusualFeatures = LMD body; formerly horribly scarred skin. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.; former mercenary | Education = | Origin = Human whose consciousness has been transferredCategory:Consciousness Transferred to an LMD | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Posehn; Gerry Duggan; Tony Moore | First = Deadpool Vol 3 1 | Quotation = Are we a team? Or after being locked in your head do I have Stockholm Syndrome? | Speaker = Agent Preston | QuoteSource = Deadpool Vol 4 26 | HistoryText = After Captain America was mocked by the press for killing a zombie Harry Truman brought back from death by a necromancer along with other former presidents, Agent Preston of S.H.I.E.L.D. was tasked by her superior to find someone whose reputation was bad enough it wouldn't be tarnished for "re-killing" former leaders of the nation. Following Deadpool's successful killing of a rampaging Franklin Delano Roosevelt zombie in New York, Preston saw in him the kind of scum they needed to stop the zombie presidents, and hired him to fulfill that job. She was killed when the zombie George Washington attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, but the Necromancer managed to prevent her consciousness from dying by using magic to place it in another body, which was Deadpool's, as his brain had "more than enough room". With the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Scott Adsit and Phil Coulson, Preston's mind was transferred from Deadpool's body into a Life-Model Decoy with her appearance. When the eye of the deceased Uatu the Watcher was activated, and revealed to anyone near its range the deepest secrets related to them, Emily Preston had a vision in which she discovered Eleanor was alive, and that she had been given by the Butler to his brother Joshua. Preston kept investigating and discovered Joshua lived in Illinois. She went to his house, and encountered Ellie playing in the backyard. Joshua later encountered Ellie and Preston talking, and asked Preston to leave after she informed him he was there because of a missing person, demanding a warrant for further interrogation. As soon as Preston left, U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. agents broke into the house in order to kidnap Ellie. Preston killed most of them, but after being incapacitated by a sniper, she sent Deadpool a message informing him about the situation. Fully restored in her functionality, but still not in her human looks, Agent Preston assembled Adsit and a squad of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to help Deadpool , eventually arriving to his aid with an almost fully restored human appearance. However, since by then Deadpool had already dispatched U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M., Preston could no nothing more than accept Deadpool's proposal to take care of Ellie in his stead. Deadpool had then Quentin Quire alter the police coroner's mind to get Ellie declared dead, and had his daughter taken in by the Preston under a fabricated identity. Reasoning that "Deadpool is like family to us", Preston accepted, letting Deadpool reside in a nearby house to keep tabs on Ellie. When U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. tried to have revenge on Deadpool for destroying their Helicarrier and slaughtering countless of their agents, they tried to kill his allies, including Preston, by attacking their house. However, they survived the assault thanks to the magic of Michael the Necromancer and escaped to a safe location. After Deadpool retaliated and murdered all of U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M.'s agents, he decided to give up his life as Deadpool. As he was celebrating the start of a new life with his friends and family, an incursion between Earth-616 and the Earth-1610 caused the collision and destruction of both universe's planets Earth, with Deadpool and his allies dying in the process. When the universe returned to life, so did the Earth and all of its inhabitants, including Emily. Emily and her family, including Ellie, moved to Arizona under witness protection as a result of Deadpool's sky-rocketed popularity, because Wade feared his fame could endanger them. With the appearance of a Deadpool impersonator who beat up Scott Adsit, Emily and her family decided to leave witness protection and help Deadpool. Preston came at odds with Deadpool after discovering he had murdered Agent Coulson under the orders of Captain America, who had secretly been turned into a Hydra sleeper agent by a Cosmic Cube. Deadpool turned the tide of the ensuing fight in his favor when he detonated a grenade, heavily damaging Preston's robotic body. He subsequently took apart the remains of Preston's body, to prevent her from rebooting. Deadpool later took Preston's remains and shipped them to one of his hideouts. Following the fall of Captain America, who turned out to be an evil doppelganger that had replaced the original Steve Rogers, Deadpool recovered Preston's remains. When the real Captain America attempted to bring Deadpool in for having killed Coulson, Wade lured him to his hideout and showed him the crate containing Preston's body. Before escaping, Wade demanded Steve found a way to fix her. Rogers recruited a former S.H.I.E.L.D. technician for this task, and she managed to repair most of Preston's body and returned her to life. | Powers = Life-Model Decoy : As Preston's mind is housed in a Life-Model Decoy, she possesses all of the various superhuman attributes: *'Superhuman Strength:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy possesses strength beyond human limitations. *'Superhuman Speed:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy construction makes her very durable. *'Superhuman Stamina:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy can exert itself well beyond the human limit. *'Superhuman Agility:' As an android a Life-Model Decoy agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Quick Repair:' The nanites in her body give a Life-Model Decoy a form of self-repair similar to a Healing Factor. Cosmetic damage to her outer, human-looking shell however may require access to a specialized 3D Printer for advanced repair . As Deadpool had cancer at the time of the gene therapy which endowed him with these abilities, it bound to the "healing factor" so that in a sense the cancer is his healing factor, which is why his skin is still horribly scarred. Unlike Wolverine’s natural healing factor, Deadpool’s is mentally driven to a partial extent. :*'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated (Blind Al made several references to Deadpool being hung-over since he once drunkenly spoke to the Telletubbies on the TV he was watching). He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a large enough dosage. :*'Disease Immunity:' The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extend to his immune system, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. :*'Extended Longevity:' Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. His life span is extended to such a degree, that an alternate reality version of him was alive and still in business as Deadpool 800 years in the future . Deadpool has established a relationship with the personification of Death and as a result has been cursed by Thanos, to be unable to die. :*'Telepathic Immunity:' The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics such as Professor X and Emma Frost. Recently Deadpool has not demonstrated this ability. He was able to be telepathically linked to the rest of the X-Force team by Psylocke and has fallen under mind control of Shadow King. Possession Resistance: Similar to the telepathic immunity, Deadpool is able to remain in partial control of himself while supernatural beings are trying to take control of him. During Xaphan's attempt to take control of him, Wade was able to fight for control of his body. *'Peak human Strength:' Deadpool possesses great, though not unnatural, physical strength. However, he does have at least the strength of an Olympic level weightlifter. He is capable of lifting at least 420 lbs. but no more than 800 lbs. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility:' Deadpool's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Speed:' Deadpool has superhuman speed thanks to Weapon X, but he sometimes relies on his teleportation device. }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * To illustrate when Preston's persona took control of Deadpool's body during the time they were sharing it, his pupils became visible. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Preston Family Category:Government Agents Category:Intelligence Agents Category:Shared body characters Category:Secret Empire casualties